Changed
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: When a spell backfires, Arthur and the rest of the country's find themselves in a very bad predicament...they have all switched bodies! Can they manage to not drive each other nuts until they can change back? Or can falling in love really break it for them? *sorry bad sum* Moved from Blueladymare, Main: RusAme, FrUk Other: GerIta, PruHun, AusSwi, etc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I had this one before up but I decided to revise it and make a M rated story! Enjoy!**

_**Arthurs POV**_

"Oh! Bloody gits!" Arthur slammed his basement door and reached for his books of magic. He was most definitely drunk and had just been hit on by none other than Francis. He had once again, pinched Arthur's ass, and had tried getting him to drink, so he could get in his pants. Like Arthur would ever let that bastard in bed with him. Arthur turned to a random page and started reading not knowing what he was reading.

_Harrow, mallow, er..._

Arthur blinked his eyes then stumbled a bit. He could curse the damn frog...he just needed to read correctly.

_Hallow, Marrow, Follow, Hollow..._

A bright light hit him and he felt him self being pulled. _Did I mess up?_ He wondered then he fell into darkness.

Arthur woke up a while later in a large bed. He blinked his eyes open and sat up. Where was he? This wasnt his room...he looked around the room that was in the dark and saw a book beside the bed. He realized the books were written in French, before cussing under his breath. "Oh...Fuck! If that bastard-if he!" He said not being able to finish his sentence in his anger, all he wanted to do was find theat man and strangle him. He felt weird, his limbs not feeling right. Looking down he noticed his body was much leaner but with more muscle and a lot more hairy. Arthur looked up at a mirror then behind him then back again unsure if what he was seeing was correct. He had long blond hair tied back sloppily in a ribbon, blue eyes and a lightly stubbled chin. "Oh..." Arthur realized he was in Francis body, stumbling a bit at the realization...that he was in Francis' body and naked. He really fucked up that spell last night. But if he was in Francis body...where was Francis? Oh god...a sudden realization made him sick. Francis had to be in his body.

With that thought England screamed again, and fainted.

**_Francis POV_**

Francis moaned and turned over in his sleep slowly waking up. He was dreaming about Arthur again, which wasn't that unusual for him. He sat up and yawned. Why was he on the floor? He remembered going to sleep in his nice large soft bed...Francis groaned. His head felt like it had been hit with a brick and he could immediately recognize a hangover. "Oh...damn..." He stumbled and fell. He noticed he was wearing a green uniform much like Arthur's. That was strange he always slept nude.

Francis frowned, finding a mirror he gasped. He saw England's reflection. "Oh cher..." He mumbled running his hand through the short hair. "I look horrible!" He muttered then looked around, and smiled mischievously. He started to unbutton his shirt when a cellphone in Arthur's pocket rang scaring France. "B-bonjour?" He said.

"You better not even look at my body!" Arthur screamed into Francis ear who held it a bit from his head, his headache getting worse.

"Oh, Mon cher! I would never do zuch a thing!" Francis lied. _How the hell did he know?_ Francis screamed in his head. And where was Arthur then?

"Sure...we need to meet up..." Arthur frowned.

"Wait...the UN meeting...its in your country isnt it?" Francis asked quirking a giant eyebrow in the mirror and tried to stifle his laughter at how stupid he looked. Arthur frowned hearing this but didn't say anything.

"Monsieur Francis!" Arthur nearly dropped the phone when someone knocked on his door. "L'avion est prêt." Arthur furrowed his brow. What was he supposed to say? He wasnt fluent in French.

"O-oui!" Arthur replied in his best Francis voice. He heard footsteps walk away and he let out a long shaky breath. "What does 'L'avion est prêt' mean?" Arthur asked Francis as he got dressed in Francis clothes.

"The plane iz ready." Francis translated snooping around a bit, he didn't have to travel so he might as well get this chance.

"I see..." Arthur frowned. "Francis...were are your..." Arthur shivered and tried not to barf at what he was going to say. "Pants?"

Francis laughed on the other line. "Mon Cher, I find having to wear underwear inconvenient, I mean what if I have to take them off quickly for a quick act of in-."

"AGH! No enough!" Arthur screamed shutting the phone off.

He finished dressing, without underwear on and took note of some French to use to get by until meeting up with Francis at the meeting. Francis as promised, did not take advantage of being in Arthurs body, although the temptation was very strong and made his way to the meeting hall to meet everyone.

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred woke up...cold. He tried to snuggle down in the bed more and he realized it wasnt the outside of the bed that was cold...rather himself. His skin was cold, everything was...he opened his eyes and looked around before he realized he was in a hotel room. That's right the meeting in England...he layed back down when a book caught his eye. Библия...Alfred didn't need to know what it said to know what language it was. That commie bastards Russian...

Alfred jumped up kicking the sheets away and then saw his reflection in a glass vase. Tall, muscular, sandy blond hair, and violet eyes. Alfred stared shocked. What the hell had happened? He blinked his eyes. He was in a pair of boxers and a beige scarf. _The creepy dude even wears it to bed?_ Alfred frowned. He found Russia's clothes and put them on. It felt weird but felt even more weird being almost naked.

Alfred wondered if this had this had something to do with one of Arthurs spells? Why would he make them change?

_**Ludwigs POV**_

Ludwig sighed and blinked his eyes open slowly. He sat up and groaned. He looked over to see a blond man...wait no that was him...wait what? "Was zum Teufel?" He hollered rubbing his eyes confused and 'himself' opened his eyes and hollered back at him.

"Cosa ... cosa ... COSA?" He screamed in Italian.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked.

"L-Ludwig...what are you doing in my body?" Feliciano sniffed.

Ludwig looked down and sure enough he was the small Italian. "What happened?" Ludwig asked but Feliciano was hugging him, which was a problem as Feliciano was the large German now, and did not control his strength. "Fe-li..." He gasped for air. "I cant breath!"

Feliciano let go and gasped. "Im so sorry Ludwig! What are we going to do?" He started to cry again, which was just weird to Ludwig, seeing himself cry.

"Calm down...we need to find out what happened...perhaps Arthur would know something." Ludwig got up in the hotel room, and found some clothes. Surely it seemed like perhaps (despite how he didn't believe) this problem could be the result of magic. He frowned and looked at his body being controlled by the Italian. He was struggling with the Germans clothes but eventually he managed to get them on and Ludwig and him left for the meeting.

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan stared at his body. Had the vodka finally got him so drunk he was hallucinating? Why the hell did he look like Amerika? Ivan ran a hand down the American's chest, across the muscles. "Hmmm..." Ivan was lost in thought then he heard an alarm go off. It was telling him to get to the meeting, frowning Ivan slammed it to stop it...although he broke it. What was he supposed to do? "I'll go like this da~!" Ivan smiled and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with Alfred's jacket before leaving too.

**Thanks for reading! More countrys next time, and a meeting! Please comment? Whats your favourite pairing? Was this a little funny?**

**Side Notes: Pants – Someone told me that this was what English called Underwear? Anyone tell me?**

**Библия - Bible**

**Was zum Teufel – What the hell? (I don't think this is correct actually, my German I learned is hollering at me about it but oh well)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Traded Body's so far:**

**France and England**

**America and Russia**

**Italy and Germany**

**Prussia and Hungary**

**Austria and Switzerland**

The minute Arthur saw Francis he started to strangle him. "You bloody frog! You touched my body didnt you?" He screamed as they fought in the meeting hall, while Francis protested his innocence. They were the only two there so far. Francis laughed and Arthur found it frustrating to hear Francis perverted laugh coming from his own mouth. Arthur was about to grab something to knock Francis out, but sighed when he saw Alfred enter the room. "Thank god your here." Arthur sighed before frowning seeing Alfred with a creepy smile on his face.

"You are Francis now, da?" Arthur froze at the voice. No...that couldn't be right...Francis and him weren't the only ones who traded bodies?

"Oh mon cher, you turned Ivan into Alfred!" Francis laughed but shut up from a look from Ivan/Alfred. All three of them looked towards the door as they heard loud heavy footsteps and in ran a heavy breathing Ivan.

"Oh dudes!" He panted. "Dammit Commie bastard, you need to get back in shape." He said catching his breath holding his side. Arthur raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow (dammit Francis was well groomed compared to him!) and looked at Alfred. Yeah, they had switched bodies...this made Arthur wonder who else had switched bodies.

"Verdammt, it was you wasnt it England?" Feliciano came in hollering with Ludwig trying to stop him. Or...rather Ludwig in Felicianos body and Feliciano in the Germans body. Arthur sighed and placed a hand over his face. He wasn't really intermediate by Feli...even if it was really Ludwig.

"I am so sorry...truly I am...I don't want to be in Frances body at all..." Arthur said. Francis started to holler at him, and Alfred and Ivan were yelling at each other.

"Ve~ Please lets just all calm down!" Feli whimper as he tried to calm everyone down as he looked around biting his lip. "How did this happen?" Feli asked Arthur who frowned.

"Well if frog didn't try to get me drunk and in bed I wouldn't of done this! I was only trying to do something to Francis not all of you, and I did not want to end up in his fucking body!" Arthur yelled and growled at Francis who was messing with his hair frowning.

Francis finally noticed and laughed. "Ohonhonhon! But mon cher, it worked out much better than you planned!" He smiled and placed a hand over his heart. "I have always wanted to experience myself in bed." He said eying Arthur, who had to resist slapping him.

"Gross dude!" Alfred gagged. "How on earth are you that perverted?" Alfred frowned and looked at Arthur who was paling. "He was kidding...right?" Alfred asked a little scared of what Francis would do in Arthurs body. "We need to sort thi-."

"Ow verdammt woman!" Came a brunette woman screaming at an albino man.

"Give me back my body!" The man hissed wielding a frying pan. The woman tried to hide behind Ludwig.

"West, help!" He begged and Ludwig looked at him confused.

"Me? Uhm...Hello Gilbert..." Feliciano giggled at him. Gilbert's/Elizaveta's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Nein! You traded bodies too? We're doomed..." He sat on the ground looking up at the woman in his body. Elizaveta sighed and placed the skillet on the table.

"Its Arthur's fault right?" She hissed. England groaned. "Crap...didn't mean to insult you." Elizaveta was staring at England's body, and frowned when he winked at him.

"Over here Elizaveta..." Hungary looked over to see Francis doing a face palm... "Oh..." Elizaveta said blinking.

"Oh? These are fake? Why would you buy glasses if there fake? What a waste of money!" Came what sounded like Vash's voice down the hall.

"Put them back on!" Roderich's voice followed and the two came walking into the room. Both were frowning and Roderich had his glasses off and was looking at them with a disproving look.

"Did you know Roderich's glasses are fake?" Vash asked from Roderich's body.

"Ja." Ludwig and Gil answered. "We knew."

Elizaveta snorted. "Nothing I didnt know...really you should pay more attention Vash. You knew he had 20/20 vision."

"I could shoot you!" Vash reached for his side and remembered that he was in Roderichs body. "Roderich give me my gun." He hissed.

Roderich shook his head. "Nein." He frowned and looked at the gun with distaste. "Really, I dont see why you always go everywhere armed." Vash hissed and threw some words at Roderich who replied back.

"We need to figure this out!" Alfred hollered and everyone shut up looking at him. Well craning their necks up to look at him. He narrowed his violet eyes and frowned. "Did you try reversing the spell?" Alfred asked Arthur who sighed.

"No because I was stuck in France." Francis began to giggle liking how that sounded, although he would of preferred hearing he was stuck in England. "No pun intended." Arthur narrowed his eyes too.

"I did find this..." Francis said remembering he had picked up a book laying by Arthurs body when he woke up.

"That's the book!" Arthur grabbed it and flipped to the page and frowned. "Oh...uhm...I have no idea what the hell this mean..." He gulped and Francis snuck behind him and read it smiling.

"Ohonhonhon! Mon cher, I think I understand it and I love it!"

"What does it say?" Ludwig asked. Arthur pushed Francis away before frowning and reading.

_Before you can see through your eyes once more,_

_You must walk in life with your hearts truth,_

_The body you switch with that is your hearts desire,_

_See the hurt, love and fears of there life,_

_Learn what their wishes and dreams are,_

_When you learn the truth to find a way back,_

_A kiss you must share with your hearts true love,_

_and set your soul free._

Every stood in silence and then hollered at once. "No way!" Alfred hollered glaring at Ivan. Ivan agreeing sneering at Alfred.

Roderich and Vash were arguing again while Elizaveta started trying to hit Gilbert with the skillet again. "Silence!" Ludwig hollered, although it was weird hearing his voice in Felis body everyone stopped at stared at him."We need to do what it says right?" He asked and Arthur nodded. "Then that's what we will do. Perhaps during that time Arthur...er Francis...one of them can find out how to fix this!" Everyone nodded there heads in agreement, they would try to understand the person they wer with but most agreed never to kiss in there minds...that was disturbing.

"First we need to see if any others were switched and tell them..." Arthur said and everyone got out their cellphones and started calling people.

**A/N: Who else should be switched? ^^ Its up to you guys! Review? And see you next time!**


End file.
